What Was Lost
by secretfanficlover
Summary: The Malfoy family are looking to start having children. Warnings: Depression, miscarriage, anxiety
1. What Was Lost

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Psychology: Psychology of Memory: Task #3: Write about something highly emotional.

Warnings: misscarage, depression

Word count: 623

Beta: WhatComesFromWithin

Yearly:

Prompt 343- [Action] Sobbing

157 [Word] Scream

Monthly:

Bonnie and Clyde: Made in America: (emotion) sympathy

Bex's Basement: "Don't touch me."

Film Festival: [Item] Tissues

Seasonal:

Days of The year: 30th March: National Doctor's Day - Write about visiting the doctor

Spring: (quote) "Spring will come and so will happiness. Hold on. Life will get warmer." - Anita Krizzan

Amanda's Challenge: Daryl Dixon - Write about someone with a rough exterior who actually a softie.

Quarterly:

Gym: Madam Pomfreys:

Leg Extension Machine - Healer

Bi-Montly:

Lei- Rose: Lucius Malfoy

Music: Koto: Write about a Healer (canon or otherwise).

Pop Figures:

Lucius Malfoy:

(Setting) Malfoy Manor

* * *

Narcissa was walking around the house, cleaning, making sure the house elves knew what to prepare for dinner. Everything needed to be perfect when her husband came home from work. Narcissa was about five weeks pregnant, only just starting to show a little. The Malfoy family couldn't wait to welcome this new addition to the household.

Narcissa felt a cramp in her stomach, feeling her insides contract. She knew the instant she felt it something was wrong. She Floo'ed to the emergency room immediately, not waiting for Lucius to arrive home. She couldn't wait; what if she lost it?

The Healer examined her immediately and shook his head. "Nothing to be done, Mrs Malfoy," he said contrite. The healer wanted to reach for her, to touch her arm. He wanted to comfort the woman. "Don't touch me," she shot out as he touched her arm, jerking away. He was holding out a box of tissues, accustomed to having the woman burst into tears in situations like hers.

She wanted to yell and scream and throw herself onto the floor and sob until she couldn't cry anymore. Instead, she went home, schooling her features like a proper Malfoy should. She went home, and made it to the bathroom before she broke down.

Narcissa was bent over in agony, clutching her belly, and crying in the bathroom when Lucius Malfoy found her. The stress of the pregnancy had clearly been too much for her to handle. He was upset about her going through this pain. The prophecy told him he would have a son, but it said nothing of this torture and loss they would face before they reached their happy ending.

He pulled her into his arms, stroking her long blonde hair as she sobbed into his robe. "We. . . I don't think I can ever go through this again," she managed to choke out in between sobs. The heartbreak of losing a child was something nobody wished upon their worst enemy.

"Cissa, it's okay," Lucius reassured his wife. She didn't believe the prophecy was true. He had to be strong for her. Of course the pain was torturing him inside, but he knew that one day they would have their Malfoy heir. "Spring will come and so will happiness. Hold on. Life will get warmer," Lucius said, consoling his wife.

Narcissa became deeply emotional after the miscarriage, and she swore that she would never try again. Lucius knew that their time would come, but next time, he was going to do everything for her. He was going to make sure all the pressure of running the household was taken care of so his lovely wife could focus on herself and having their child instead.

Narcissa spent regular sessions with her Healer, until she had managed to move past this tragic event. However, she still believed they were prone to stay without child forever, and that they would only have each other. Lucius Malfoy may not have been the man she chose, but their love had grown deep and pure during their marriage, and she knew she would draw from his strength and they would be happy. No matter what happened, they always had each other.

As time went, Narcissa learnt to cope, she locked away the memory that was too hard to handle, and every time that a friend came with news of their little bundle of joy, she would smile, and offered her congratulations. She would go home after, in the privacy of the Manor, and take one small white tablet. Yet, still some nights she would wake with tears in her pale blue eyes, her hands clenched around her flat stomach, and the memory of what she and her husband had lost.


	2. Last Chance

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Voodoo Magic: The Loa: Task #10: Damballah: Write about a doting husband.

Herbology: Mustard Yellow

Prompt 166 [Theme] Pregnancy

83 [Word] Comfortable

Warnings: depression, misscarage, mentions sex

Word count: 811

Beta: WhatComesFromWithin

Monthly:

Disney Challenge: A Girl Worth Fighting For - write about someone protective

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 23rd April: Lover's Day - Write about lovers having a 'moment.'

Spring Challenge: (dialogue) "The birds are singing. They never stop. [name], make them stop."

Amanda's Challenge: Elizabeth of York - Write about a wife and mother.

Gym: Madam Pomfreys:

Spin Bike - Events- A Birth

Bi-Montly:

Pop Figures:

Lucius Malfoy:

(Object) Prophecy

(Character) - Lucius Malfoy

* * *

After the first time Narcissa got pregnant, she swore she would never try to have a child ever again. Although, as time passed she managed to get through her depression with the help of her husband, Lucius.

As much as outsiders believed there could be no love in a place as cold and cynical as the Malfoy Manor, both husband and wife loved each other dearly.

Only the house elves ever saw the true understated love between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Cissa, I'm home," Lucius said; she was sitting by the fireplace, smiling at him as he entered. He leaned over to kiss her, and he saw her knitting in her hands. "Another baby shower?" he asked carefully. He knew how much it hurt to see other women having babies and believing you would never become a mother.

"Yes, the Knott family is having a child," she responded mechanically.

"Have you had your tablet today?" Lucius asked his wife, rubbing her shoulders lovingly. She nodded slowly, focusing on the emerald green and mustard yellow threads of her knitting coming together in a newborn blanket.

That night passion overcame the two and caution was forgotten. The next morning Narcissa awoke in the arms of her husband, snuggling close to his chest. She didn't want the sun to start shining and the birds to sing- that would mean her husband needed to leave for work. She was comfortable in his embrace.

"The birds are singing. They never stop. Lucius, make them stop," Narcissa complained.

He took the day off work, spending time spoiling his wife. He poured her a nice warm bath, leaving her favourite romance novel by the tub. Then he wrapped her up in a warm towel, drying her blonde strands and making sure she was warm.

Narcissa was feeling drained that day, so Lucius stepped in and organized the house elves and made sure all the housework got done.

They soon realized that Narcissa was late, and as she was usually like clockwork, they both suspected their activities that night had conceived a child. She went into the Healer, the same one she always frequented. He was also aware of her fragile mental health status after the previous pregnancy.

He didn't want to tell her the truth, that she was indeed with child again, but he didn't know if she could handle the disappointment if anything happened this time. She was a high risk.

"Mrs Malfoy, you are indeed with child," he told the blonde, expressionless woman. Lucius was clasping her hand in case she needed support, but she seemed fine. Lucius took his wife home, making sure that she needn't strain or worry herself about anything. He took care of her, and his son.

"Cissa, how long are you going to deny the gift we have?" Lucius said softly to his wife, feeling her growing belly beneath his hands.

"I am not pregnant, if I am not pregnant, I can't lose another child," she insisted. Lucius continued to stay beside her, supporting her as best he could.

"Oh!" Narcissa cried in surprise about four months into the pregnancy (that she was still denying). Lucius rushed to his wife's side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he said, getting ready to get her to the Healer.

"He kicked," she said, a smile finally appeared on her face.

"Our little Draconis," Lucius said, looking at his wife with a gaze of love and admiration. She was finally ready to accept that this could be their chance to have a child.

Four months later:

Narcissa started getting labour cramps, but she knew it was way too soon for her son to be born. Her little miracle was about a month early! She sent Lucius an owl to meet her at St Mungos and took her bag with her. She was feeling the pains- contractions? But it was too soon, this was all wrong, what if?

As soon as Lucius Malfoy arrived at the hospital he rushed in to be by his wife's side.

"Your wife is in labour," the Healer said to him. He just managed to stop his mouth from falling open. He was a Malfoy, even having a child one needs to be in control of one's emotions. He hid his face from the Healer as he wiped one single stray tear away from his stoic face.

"You are okay, Cissa," he encouraged his wife as she brought new life into the world.

The sound of a child's crying filled the room, and everyone let out a collective gasp- there was Draconis Lucius Malfoy- the heir to the Malfoy household. Narcissa smiled, sweat dripping down her face in exhaustion. Lucius realised that this had been the first time since the incident that his wife had actually truly smiled.

He couldn't be any prouder of his wife for giving him a son.


End file.
